


Who is the rabbit？

by deardeer77



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer77/pseuds/deardeer77
Summary: Neil→Arthur猜猜谁是兔子？





	Who is the rabbit？

eames从见到arthur的第一眼就想要他，那感觉就像一只老鹰盯上了刚出窝的兔子。  
刚被cobb带进圈子里的arthur打着一个耳钉穿着黑色体恤外面是黑色皮夹克，他哭起来的时候眼睛是红红的像极了一只兔子。  
但eames忘了即使是兔子也会咬人。  
arthur能在任务进行的时候尖酸地指出他的疏漏，能在入梦的时候毫不心慈手软地扭断cobb的脖子，能在任务结束之后在酒吧后肮脏的小巷子里把eames按在墙上咬他红润的下嘴唇，也能在他们睡过之后顺走eames口袋里所有的证件和钱币然后消失的无影无踪。  
“我不和同一个人睡第二次。”arthur冷冰冰地看着伪装者的花衬衫然后推开了他，eames的脸上带着那个蠢兮兮的笑容在巷子里愣了好久，他可从来没被别人这样拒绝过。  
eames突然觉得自己才是那只兔子。  
而且这种感觉随着arthur披上他三件套的外皮而愈演越烈。

 

“所以你真的打算下手了？”yusuf和eames肩并肩站在机场的行李转盘旁看着cobb步伐恍惚地走向出口。  
eames盯着的其实是arthur西服外套和头发之间露出的一小段脖颈。  
“对，你要么帮我，要么就别说一个字。”eames的后槽牙重重地磨擦了一下。

yusuf不相信eames能做到，但是伪装者坚持说他就是做到了。  
他不知道怎么弄晕了一向小心翼翼的前哨，还在前哨全是军事级投射的梦里给他植入了意念，yusuf没用上fisher案子里的镇定剂，eames一个人入梦，而梦甚至只有一层。  
yusuf看着arthur沉静的睡脸，他无数次听到有关前哨的传闻，而那张在别人口中总是杀气腾腾的脸庞看上去带着不符合他身份的一点点稚气。  
“一切顺利？”yusuf问，eames大概潜入了一个小时，他从沙发上坐起来的样子带着少见的恍惚。  
“嗯。”伪装者目光呆滞地转过身看了一下arthur的睡脸，从喉咙里发出听上去肯定的音节，他似乎被前哨脑子里的投射折磨地不轻。  
“你给他植入了什么？”yusuf摘下眼镜，接过eames手里的针头开始收拾起pasiv。  
“商业机密。”eames已经回过神来，他手指间磨挲着筹码，完全清醒了，他咧开嘴对着他的同伙微笑，他们刚刚成功放倒了业界最好的前哨，如果不是因为eames，yusuf简直想把这件事和他身边所有的人炫耀一番。  
“ewww。”yusuf看着eames猥琐的表情直接联想到了一些生动的画面。  
eames提起银色的pasiv把它塞回前哨整洁的衣柜上层暗格里，“走吧，我们可以回mombasa了。”  
“你不准备等他醒过来？”yusuf有点惊讶地挑高眉毛。  
“不，”eames回顾四周确保没什么东西落下以至于会让疑心病的arthur意识到他的家里发生了点什么不该发生的。“泥棍子先生溜了我这么多年，我也应该让他尝尝一样的滋味，不是吗？”  
yusuf提着他的药箱翻着白眼打开了大门。

但是等到他们再一次在任务里面遇到，yusuf依然不相信eames成功在arthur脑子里面留下了点什么。  
前哨看上去还是那么冷漠镇定，三件套和尖头皮鞋，他似乎没有一点改变。  
“你真的成功了吗？”yusuf在他们开会的时候悄悄凑到eames耳边发问，arthur正在他们中间说着他们这次活的细节。  
“嗯哼。”eames认真地盯着他手里那份arthur做的简报，研究着那张他之后要伪装的脸。  
“yusuf。”arthur插着兜站在他们之间静静地散发着寒气，cobb和ari的眼神集中在yusuf身上，药剂师瞬间觉得自己像是在课堂上被老师抓到开小差的学生。  
“抱歉。”yusuf摆摆手，规矩地坐正了，双手放在膝盖上。  
“我觉得我们应该这样。”eames啪地合上手里的文件夹，然后站到他们中间，arthur转过身回到他的位子上，eames开始说起自己的计划，那听上去合理完美细节周到。  
arthur一开始盯着eames的脸和他夸张的肢体动作，然后他低头在moleskine上写写画画起来。  
ari就着她刚画出来的迷宫提出了几个疑问，eames建议她再加上几个隐蔽的逃生通道，cobb则表示他觉得这个计划很完美并且和大家确保mal不再会出现了。  
“arthur？你觉得行吗？”eames保持着他斯文礼貌的微笑盯着arthur的头顶，通常情况下，arthur总会呛上他几句。  
arthur看上去吓了一跳，他抬起头来，他的伙伴们的视线汇集在他身上，似乎在等着他和eames表演一场新的好戏。  
“可以。”他只是干巴巴地表达了同意。  
yusuf的薄荷茶差点从他鼻子里喷出来，他看着伪装者咧开的嘴角，才终于相信他成功了。

“咖啡时间，arthur。”  
“来点三明治，darling。”  
“你得尝尝这个甜甜圈，love。”  
ari难以置信地看着已经拒绝说话的arthur接过了那个甜到发腻只有eames会吃的粉色糖霜油炸甜甜圈，而且他脸色发黑地咬了一口。  
“我能问问发生了什么吗？”ari凑到yusuf耳旁，看着高气压和低气压在仓库的另一角碰撞着，“我是不是错过了什么？”  
yusuf戴着眼镜翘着小拇指像个英国人那样喝着茶“well，亲爱的ari，每个人都会变得不是吗？”他已经习惯了eames那恶作剧般的各种邀请。  
“和我一起吃晚餐吧，小猫咪。”  
eames专门地拖了一把椅子坐在arthur的对面，他撑着脸颊这使得他的嘴唇俏皮地撅起来一点。  
arthur从文件夹里抬起头来，狠狠地瞪了eames一眼，表达着对那句话后面称谓的不满。  
“你不想去可以说不啊。”eames甜甜地笑，好心地提供着选择。  
arthur瞪了他一会，挫败地发出了一声呻吟，然后他站起来开始收拾桌子。  
“什么？eames和arthur一起出去吃晚饭了？”cobb显然是最迟钝的那个。

那是一顿无比正常的晚餐，eames甚至没再提出什么奇怪的要求。  
他们好像还是头一次那样普通的像两个同事一样坐在一起吃了一顿饭。  
eames说了许多他以前在任务中做的蠢事，还有许多他看到别人做的蠢事，也许是因为两三杯酒过后，arthur的嘴角开始因为这些趣事而带上弧度。  
“我以前怎么没觉得你这么有趣？”前哨的脸颊带上一点酒后的潮红。  
“因为我们从来没机会坐下来好好谈一谈。”eames晃动他杯子里的红酒，指尖在玻璃杯突出的腹部转悠。  
arthur耸耸肩，“因为你总是不把我当回事，eames。”他给自己又倒上一杯酒。  
伪装者因为他的话而陷入对过去的沉思，他一开始觉得arthur是个为了毒品和差劲家庭才沦落到这行赚钱的小混混，他对待eames一开始的调情老成而油滑，他在床上的样子也是一点都不青涩。eames不用去做什么调查，arthur毫不掩盖的过去也展露在他面前。  
直到他以令所有人惊讶的速度成长着，他换掉那些破洞的牛仔裤帆布鞋可爱条纹的毛线帽子换上剪裁合体布料精良的三件套，他那个曾经带着耀眼耳钉的耳洞也随着时间流逝而愈合。  
他成为了现在的arthur，业界最好的前哨，而不是某个瘫软在廉价酒店床上吸大麻的男妓。  
“我想你说的对，arthur。”eames抬头看着他，他们暗绿色和巧克力色的眸子碰撞着“我很抱歉。”  
他们沉默着，直到eames深吸了一口气打破了这片他们之间少有的宁静。  
“我以前总是想着你的屁股，而现在我还想和你睡觉。”  
arthur的脸因为eames后半句诡异的告白扭曲了一下，然后他笑了，浅粉色的嘴角向上弯，露出他两个可爱的酒窝，脸颊上泛着满足的潮红。  
“我想吻你。”eames盯着arthur，他的话说的句句情真意切，可是他也知道arthur不会拒绝他。  
arthur贴过来，带着令人沉醉的酒精气味，他的嘴唇贴在eames嘴上。  
eames轻微地叹息，他揽着arthur的脖子不让他太快离开，他想起自己给arthur植入的意念，不知道这一切是否真实。  
“这次任务结束之后，来找我。”  
他把半醉的arthur送回酒店房间，他贴在他耳边轻轻说。

任务按照eames设想的那样成功，他们每个人的账户上又多了几个零。  
eames悄悄地回了伦敦，每个人都知道业界最好的伪装者是个英国人，但是他们都不知道这个英国人还是个爵士头衔的继承者。  
eames进入盗梦圈的初衷大概是他想要玩玩，而伪装别人这件事使人上瘾，任务带来的各种意外和刺激能让他的大脑一刻不停地思考，他爱这种感觉，盗梦是他的毒品。  
他坐在他伦敦的家里，这里是他名副其实的家，书房里满墙他看过的各种小说，电视机旁边收藏的各种蓝光影碟，他在贵族学校里获得的各种奖杯。  
他少见地煮了一壶咖啡，然后坐在沙发上呼吸老屋里很久没有住人的陈旧空气，伦敦下着雨，屋里潮湿而阴冷，他熟练地升起壁炉里的火，丢进去几块木头噼啪作响。  
屋外有人敲响了门，指节扣在木头上有节奏而平淡的三声，eames过去打开了门，arthur穿着三件套打着一把黑色的雨伞站在他门外。  
“hi，darling，多么甜蜜的意外。”eames笑了，他舔舔他干燥的嘴唇，因为这个一点都不意外的意外而紧张着。  
伞落在地上，大门撞上的声音被雨滴声湮没，arthur在他怀里，屋里的木柴传来噼叭的响声也盖不过他们在对方嘴里的粗重呼吸声。

 

eames听到他家楼下的电话久违地响起来，在深夜里的宁静里显得有些刺耳。  
arthur在他怀里酣睡，以前机警到有风吹草动都会第一个跳起来的前哨安静地把头窝在他颈窝里，半个身子压着他，赤裸的肌肤紧贴着他。  
即使eames翻身下床arthur也只是换了个姿势继续睡着，eames看了他一会，沉浸在一种不安的爱意里，他亲亲他卷翘的黑发，电话声依旧响着。  
“ye？”他拿起电话，夜晚的低气温让他打了寒战。  
“eames，是我。”cobb的声音从话筒里传来，他心里的不安扩大了，他把话筒换到左手拿着。  
“cobb。你最好有什么重要的…”他让自己听起来充满倦意，声音放小。  
“eames，你知道arthur在哪吗？我联系不上他。”  
当然了，cobb一定会问的。  
“什么？”eames假装他没听清楚。  
“我说，arthur。你知道他在哪吗？”arthur正甜美地睡在楼上他的床上。  
“不知道，天啊，你打过来就为这事？现在是英国凌晨两点…”  
“arthur已经消失一年了，自从我们上次那个案子之后。没人听说过他在哪出现了，也没人知道他现在是活，还是…”cobb忽然沉默了，盗梦圈里的失踪时有发生，一种灰色行业的后遗症。  
“wow，冷静点，他是个成年人了…你知道，也许，”eames切换了一下重心“也许他只是不想干了呢？”  
“这不可能，他会和我说的。”cobb听上去捂住了嘴巴，大概想到了些不好的画面。“听着，eames，如果你听到风吹草动就告诉我，ok？arthur不是那种会突然玩消失的人，你也了解他的。”  
arthur的确不是，如果不是eames在他脑子里胡乱搞了一出，用他不能拒绝他的意念和无休止的性爱圈住了arthur—eames的脑海里闪过他在arthur潮红的耳边提出的一个又一个越来越过分的要求，arthur总是眼睛红红地温柔接受了，就像一只温顺的小兔子，他的小兔子。  
“eames？”arthur的声音从他身后传来，eames在那个瞬间用右手盖住了话筒。  
“darling。”他转过头看见arthur穿着他的t恤，偏大的领口露出他布着青色和红色咬痕的锁骨，衣服下是光裸的肢体，他的黑色卷发好久没有用发胶固定，arthur像个小孩子那样困倦地站在楼梯口揉着眼睛喊他的名字。  
“我得走了。你懂的…”他转过头对着话筒压低了声音说。  
“eames。”cobb忍耐了一下怒气“我有个活，我会把细节发给你。”  
eames挂了电话。  
“darling，我把你吵醒了？”他走到arthur跟前和他黏糊糊的亲吻，双手不老实地沿着衣服下摆伸进去抚摸arthur光洁的脊背，过了一会就听到那诚实的呻吟从他们的吻中间传出来。  
“喔，宝贝。”eames在arthur的手滑进他的拳击裤里叹息道，arthur的手指熟练地在那里套弄。  
eames把arthur按在墙上粗暴地吸吮他的舌头和嘴唇，他的手滑到arthur的后穴轻松地插进了两根手指，肠壁的软肉缚紧了他的手指，里面湿滑而炙热大概还带着几个小时前eames没清理干净的精液。  
“嗯，eames…”arthur眼神迷离地看着他，eames的勃起在他手里又涨大了一圈，arthur的一只腿主动地缠在eames腰上，伪装者粗重地喘息着，嘴角抹过一丝坏笑，他把arthur的手拉上来按在自己肩膀上，然后将他整个人抱了起来。  
arthur在他怀里一惊，然后很快地柔软了下来，他把两只腿交叉在eames背后，双手环着伪装者壮实的脖颈，在他耳边徒劳地喘着气。  
“我可以吗？”eames的嘴唇贴着arthur红红的耳根，他粗哑地低声询问，然后不等到arthur回答他，他揉捏着arthur紧翘的臀部，将自己完全勃起的阴茎整根没入arthur湿软的小穴里。  
“看看你，”arthur夹着他的阴茎，脖子仰起来无声地尖叫，他颤抖着夹紧了甬道，快感从尾骨猛然窜上他的大脑。  
“我的小arthur最爱这个了，不是吗？”eames舔舔嘴唇，嘴巴里开始说起下流话，arthur因为那些话后穴紧张地放松又夹紧，就像他的嘴巴一样会吸，eames开始顶弄，他把阴茎抽离arthur挽留着他的后穴然后再狠狠地插到底，就这样一直重复着，arthur的手指无意识地扣紧了他的肩膀指甲陷入皮肉，他颤抖着接受着那些过于猛烈的撞击，连呻吟声都带上了哭腔。  
“eames！”arthur半是尖叫半是呻吟地嘶哑地喊着他的名字，eames知道arthur总是受不了这个，不消几次抽插就会哭着射出来。  
他最后一次凶狠地抽进arthur紧缩的甬道，准确地顶在那块敏感的软肉上研磨，他听着耳边变了调的呻吟，夹在两人中间的arthur的阴茎颤抖着射出了精液，黏糊糊地粘在他们的胸腹部。  
“我爱你，arthur。”他吻着精神有点涣散的arthur，顶着那块软肉把自己一滴不露地射在arthur的身体里。

 

“天啊，arthur，你他妈去哪了？？”cobb看上去既担忧紧张还十分地愤怒。  
“假期。”arthur眼皮也没有抬起来，他把文件夹塞给cobb，然后坐在一边的办公桌上开始处理文件。  
“他大概就是去了个了无人烟的沙漠深处什么的。”eames躺在一边的椅子上，枕着一只胳膊另一只手玩弄着筹码，饶有兴趣地盯着arthur“对不？darling？”  
arthur依旧没抬起眼来，他少见地穿着高领的黑色毛衣，为了掩盖那些过于明显的吻痕或者因为在莫斯科的冬天这种极端天气下的确需要保暖。  
“和巨蟒肉搏什么的，你懂的，cobb。”他对着发了疯的金发男人挤挤眼睛。  
“没有沙漠也没有巨蟒，只是度假。”arthur终于抬起眼来意味深长地看着eames，“但是，的确包含了肉搏。”他笑着把头低回去看文件，cobb的表情在eames的大笑里变的越来越奇怪。  
这是个有点棘手的案子，这就是为什么他们没叫上ari，而cobb之前一直在试图联系他最好的前哨来让一切变的完美。  
“如果我们可以在1小时内结束，我想我们能逃过追杀。”arthur看着他的小本子翘着凳子说。  
“一小时？arthur，这不太可能吧。”cobb看着简报里那个拥有军事背景的目标人物想象那些投射的凶残程度。  
“我觉得可以。”eames站在他们中间，他刚刚补完了cobb的整个计划，“虽然时间紧迫但也不是不能做到。”  
“arthur？你说呢？”cobb的眼神扫到他身上，eames也微笑着看他。  
arthur的眼神在他俩身上徘徊了一会，他和上本子，凳子和地板相撞发出啪地一声，他懒洋洋地笑了一下，说“先生们，那我们开始吧。”  
不过任务总是会出差错，他们在一小时零五分的时候才从梦中醒过来，arthur迅速地拔下目标手上的针头把它们塞进pasiv的同时抽出了后腰上的枪，cobb在一旁念念有词地回忆着他记下来的信息，而eames则早早地踹开了窗户举着枪看外面是否有敌人。  
大门外面传来俄罗斯语的叫骂声以及撞门的声音，eames让cobb先钻出窗户躲进目标的车里。  
“arthur，快点走！”门外的守卫们已经不友好地开始撞起了门，arthur举起枪对着那几个声音的来源开了几枪，门外传来几个身体倒地的声音。  
“no，after you，mr·eames。”eames愣了一下，一种不和谐感自他心中升起，但是从门外开始冲着他们开枪之后他打断了自己的这个思路，他拽着arthur的脖颈压在他身上趴在地上，躲过了一轮猛烈的袭击。  
等到枪声停下，arthur猛健地推开eames对着已经破烂的满是枪眼的门口射击，门外再一次传来尸体倒地的声音。  
arthur总是射的很准，arthur是最好的前哨。  
“操，eames。”前哨发现白色的地毯上染上了血迹，那血迹的来源是eames腹部的一个枪伤，他皱着眉头，把eames搀扶起来，eames按住他的伤口，他能感觉那颗子弹似乎卡在了他的某一根肋骨上，撕裂感一阵阵地从伤口扩散开来。  
“arthur，你该走了。”他盯着他，前哨的眉头皱成一团，他盯着那个伤口，因为肾上腺素而粗喘着。  
他把eames扶到一个幸存的沙发凳子上，从房间的窗帘上撕下很长的一条布料开始给eames进行简单的包扎。  
“arthur，他们很快就会再来的。”他看着单腿跪在地上给他打结的面色苍白的arthur，心里好像平静地不得了，可是他因为疼痛而颤抖，因为失血而晕眩，他他妈的可一点都不想死，他才刚刚过了他这辈子里最幸福的一年。  
“arthur，你得…”  
“不。”arthur换掉他的弹匣，他站起来把一只手伸给eames，而eames睁大了双眼看着他。“我说不，eames。”前哨好像笑了一下。  
eames清楚地记得自己一年多前干了什么，我们姑且称之为濒死的走马灯，他让yusuf看着他们的身体，他潜入arthur全是军事级别投影的梦，在纽约皇后区那个脏乱的小旅馆里找到了arthur，然后他在arthur面前一次次地展示着他会被他的投影杀死的样子，他用他占满鲜血的双手抚在那个年轻的惊恐的arthur脸上，对他说：“别对我说不，arthur。”  
“你能起来吗？”arthur抓起eames的手臂，固定在自己肩膀上，然后他撑着eames站起来。  
arthur太多次瘫软在他怀里，他几乎都快要忘了这是一个可以轻易徒手杀人的前哨。  
“撑着点，eames。”arthur把他用安全带绑在副驾驶座上，检查了一下他的伤口，血液没有从窗帘布那里渗出来，这是个好现象。eames抓着他的手，他看上去慌张惊恐，不知是惧于死亡，还是因为发觉arthur一直在假装他中了eames的魔咒。  
“你会没事的。”arthur捏了捏eames的手，他转过头看了一下cobb藏身的那辆车，以及房子里传来的新的俄罗斯语的喊叫，他的眼神里流露出老鹰般的凌厉。  
“eames，你会没事的。”他转过来，吻了他一下。  
前哨开着车驰骋在西伯利亚的雪原里，他们吸引了剩下的追兵，这样就可以让cobb带着信息安全逃走。  
arthur把油门踩到底，一手把住方向盘，另一只手抽出枪扭过身子打爆了尾随他们汽车的轮胎，而eames瘫软在副驾驶上像只瑟瑟发抖的肥兔子。  
“别睡。”arthur的声音敲击着他渐渐远离的知觉把他拉了回来，然后那只带着枪茧和旧伤疤的手握住了eames凉凉的手指，eames晕眩着回捏了，他看着他侧脸柔和的线条，但是咬紧牙关而硬朗起来的下巴。  
天啊，他太爱arthur了，无论是那个彷徨在纽约城的瘦弱男孩，还是这个可以照看他背后的强大青年，他爱他，爱他的全部，而他也能肯定arthur也爱他。  
他可不能死。

eames在深夜醒来，但是没有电话铃声吵醒他，而是因为右腹部上那个火辣辣的枪伤，还有他不值得一提的左半边胳膊的麻木。  
arthur的头埋在他颈窝里，耳朵贴着他脖子上的动脉，他的手指上都是eames的血液，轻轻地放在他的胸口。  
前哨好像疲倦地睡着了，他听见他的呼吸平稳而轻巧，当他无意识地转动了一下手腕，便感到前哨在他颈窝里蹭了一下。  
“我吵醒你了吗？”eames的声音沙哑到吓了他自己一跳。  
arthur没有回答，他有点凉凉的鼻尖在eames肩头眷恋式地蹭了两下，这让eames想要把他揉进怀里。  
“嗯哼。”前哨发出困倦的闷哼，但是他丝毫没有挪动身体的意思。  
“喔，抱歉。”eames小心翼翼地把他刚刚恢复知觉的手臂圈在arthur腰上。  
“你是说吵醒我，还是偷偷潜进我的梦里要给我植入意念？我觉得我还需要一个道歉。”前哨毫不客气地说着话，声音从他肩头皮肤那里传来震颤，激地eames想缩起脖子咯咯笑。  
“好吧，我很抱歉。”他憋着乐干巴巴地笑。  
“我也很抱歉那根本不管用。”arthur的声音听上去有点得意。  
“真的？”eames懊恼着，他把头扭过来鼻尖没入arthur粘着血液灰尘和寒气的黑发里，他亲吻着他的头发，还刻意地发出啾声。  
“一点用都没有吗？darling？”他的左手从arthur毛衣下摆滑进去，捏着那些冷下来的肌肉，让它们恢复温度。  
“有一点。”arthur躲开eames有点恶心的示爱，他撑起头来眼睛在不完全暗的夜里反射着一点亮光，像是老鹰也像是兔子。  
“给我提供了100种杀死mr·eames的素材。”他笑了，露出他的小酒窝。  
“喔。”eames也笑着，他的门牙开心地露了出来，“我想吻你了，伟大的前哨先生。”  
“我不能说不，是不是？”arthur装作困扰的样子看上去可爱极了。  
“对，你不能。”eames大笑，不顾那笑震动地他伤口疼，他紧紧地圈住arthur，就像是一条荒漠里的巨蟒。


End file.
